The present invention relates to a coin assortment box structure of a coin sorting machine, in which a plurality of coin guides are formed at front and rear of upper openings of coin receiver-accommodating containers, each having a certain length and height, for guiding sorted coins; a support for supporting a plurality of pushrods is mounted upon an inclined structure of a stray coin-recovering drawer; and the plurality of pushrods are inserted into slits of the coin receiver-accommodating containers so as to push up coin receivers of the coin receiver-accommodating containers, the support and the pushrods constituting a receiver-lifting device, whereby the coin guides guide the sorted coins accurately into the relevant coin receivers, and the coin receivers accommodated within the coin receiver-accommodating containers are lifted by the coin receiver-lifting device so as to make it possible to recover the sorted coins.
Generally, a coin sorting machine includes: a coin-sorting device for sorting the coins in accordance with their sizes; a coin assortment box installed under the coin-sorting device, and having a plurality of coin receiver-accommodating containers of different diameters; and a stray coin-recovering drawer installed in the lower portion of the coin assortment box, and having an inclined structure at its end.
The coin receiver-accommodating containers are detachably installed in the coin assortment box, and the coin receivers are accommodated in the coin receiver-accommodating containers, so that they can receive the sorted coins from the coin-sorting device.
Further, the inclined structure of the stray coin-recovering drawer supports the coin receiver-accommodating containers of the coin assortment box, as well as supporting the coin receivers of the containers. Thus the coin receiver-accommodating containers of the coin assortment box and the coin receivers of the containers ascend or descend in accordance with the opening or closing of the stray coin-recovering drawer.
In this conventional coin-sorting machine, however, the coins that have been sorted by the coin-sorting device are not guided, and consequently, the sorted coins are liable not to be dropped into the relevant receivers, but liable to go astray. Thus errors are apt to occur in this conventional coin-sorting machine.
Further, if the coins are to be collected from the coin assortment box, then the first the stray coin-recovering drawer has to be open, and the coin receiver-accommodating containers of the coin assortment box and the coin receivers of the coin receiver-accommodating containers have to be raised simultaneously. Further, the coin receiver-accommodating containers have to be withdrawn by hand from the coin assortment box.
Further, the coin receivers have to be withdrawn from the coin receiver-accommodating containers by hand. Thus the manual procedure consists of a plurality of steps, and therefore, the coin sorting work is troublesome, as well as consuming too much time.
Further, when the coin receiver-accommodating containers and the coin receivers are raised simultaneously, vibrations occur, with the result that the coins are liable to be projected away to the outside.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the conventional technique.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coin assortment box structure of a coin sorting machine, in which the coins are not lost during the sorting, and the coin sorting task is rendered easier.
In achieving the above object, the coin assortment box structure of a coin sorting machine according to the present invention includes: a plurality of coin guides formed at front and rear of upper openings of coin receiver-accommodating containers, each having a certain length and height, for guiding the sorted coins; and a coin receiver-lifting device consisting of: a support mounted upon an inclined structure of a stray coin-recovering drawer; a plurality of pushrods inserted into slits of the coin receiver-accommodating containers so as to push up the coin receivers of the coin receiver-accommodating containers, whereby the coin guides guide the sorted coins accurately into the relevant coin receivers, and the coin receivers within the coin receiver-accommodating containers are lifted by the coin receiver-lifting device so as to make it possible to sort the coins accurately.